The Misadventures of Red and Friends
by Shadowcutter16
Summary: Red, Blue, Ethan, Silver, May, Brendan, Dawn, Barry, Hilbert, N, Nate, Hugh, Serena, and Calem are all doing funny stuff YOU suggest!
1. Body Swapping

_Viridian Forest_

_December 7, 2013_

Red looked around. He was in Viridian Forest with his friends, camping out for the night. Red had the feeling they were being watched. "Hey Red, what's wrong?" Hilbert asked, suddenly revealing himself to the group. Red grabbed at his bag, and looked inside to find a piece of paper. He then grabbed a pencil, wrote on the page, and handed it to Hilbert. "Hmm, I feel like we are being watched too!"

Meanwhile, in a nearby bush, a Manaphy and a shiny Victini were chatting. When the Victini told Manaphy to use Heart Swap on the humans, the Manaphy readied the move. A few seconds later, Manaphy used the move, making all of them switch bodies. Victini, now with an evil grin, sent another move after the Heart Swap, knocking them all out.

When the group awoke, they all realized they were no longer in their own bodies. But, when they tried to say who they were, they realized themselves unable to say thier names. Just then, Calem's body said, "Alright, because nobody can say their name, we will have to figure out who everybody is some other way."

Before the person in Calem's body could finish talking, the person in Dawn's body ran off, shouting that he needed to do some research. "Not in my body, you won't!" shouted the person in Barry's body.

After they left, everybody simultaniously said, "Brendan and Dawn."

"Okay, I know how to figure this out. Everybody make a line, and when I've figured out who you are, come stand behind me. Alright?" Everybody nodded.

"First, everybody say something!" Everybody but Blue's body said something, so Calem's body called "Red" and Blue(Red) walked over there. "Next, I want everybody to solve this little equasion. What is 3x3?" Everyone said 9, but Silver's body said 6. Calem(?) called out Ethan, and Silver(Ethan) walked over there. Next, Calem(?) didn't say anything, but instead brought out an ice cream cone, saying it was Hugh's. Hugh(?) ran over there, and Serena(?) ran over there, yelling at him to leave the ice cream alone. Calem(?) called out Nate and Hugh, and Hugh(Nate) and Serena(Hugh) walked behind Calem(?)

"Nobody move!" Calem(?) yelled, and everybody stopped moving. He waited, and when he saw Hilbert(?) twitch, he called out Barry. But, for some reason, he didn't see N(?) anywhere. Calem(?) then called out Hilbert, and N(Hilbert) appeared behind him, scaring him.

Next, instead of asking another question, she started bragging about how she could beat any of them in a Pokemon Battle. Red(?) said that he loved more competition, and Ethan(?) started bragging about how he was better than all of them. Calem(?) then called out Calem and Blue, and they walked behind him. Nate(?) then ran behind Calem(?), claiming that Emboar told him to do that. Next, May(?) walked behind Calem(?), kicking a Rattata in his way.

While they were figuring out who they were, Dawn(Brendan) and Barry(Dawn) came across the Manaphy. "Change us back!" She exclaimed, easily figuring out that it used Heart Swap. The Manaphy shook it's head no. "Oho, you sure about that? Fine B. Birch, want to do a little... research?" Dawn(Brendan) nodded happily. The Manaphy, scared now, unleashed another Heart Swap, changing them back.

"Glad that's over!" exclaimed Serena, laying down in her sleeping bag. Just then, Red started to talk to Ethan, while Ethan was dead silent. "Oh, no!" she exclaimed, freaking out, then looked over to see May, Red, and Ethan laughing at her.

**-A/N-**

Serena: Why is the author making us do these notes?

Dawn: Because he is lazy. Anyway... time for the announcements!

Brendan: Every fifth chapter will be a Q&A session, so just put the chapter number above the questions you want to ask.

Serena: You can ask us anything, even talk to the author himself.

Dawn: Like the requests, nothing above a T rating.

Serena: That goes double for you, FourthMind!

Brendan: Three random characters will be doing each author note.

Dawn: Sometimes, even the author will get off his lazy ass and join us!

Serena: If you forget our personalities, every second chapter will have a reminder.

Dawn: And, we understand if you don't want to read this fanfic, because ShadowCutter isn't really that funny.

Brendan: Dawn, you realise the author can hear us.

Dawn: I don't care if he hears me!

Serena: Anyway... don't forget to read New Beginnings and Importance of Freedom, not nessesarily by the same author.

Dawn: Importance of Freedom is by Redstripe, the Absol Fanatic!

Brendan: You can't go around calling authors names, Dawn.

Dawn: Why not, I call you Douchebag.

Brendan: Hey, only May is allowed to call me a Douche!

Serena: ...While those two are distracted by arguing with each other, i suggest you guys leave before it gets ugly.

*Serena exits*

*An hour later*

Brendan: ...Where'd everybody go? Who cares, I'm out of here!

*Brendan and Dawn exit*


	2. Notice

**NOTICE!**

I apologize to anyone reading this, but I am putting this story on temporary hiatus. When my interest returns to this Nintendo series, I will continue the story. But, for now, I am directing my interest to another series.

-Shadowcutter16


End file.
